Friendship problem the Prideland
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends must go to the Prideland to fix a friendship problem. Meanwhile, Clifford and Shelia learn how to be a Lion Guard, Zo fell in love with Zuri, and Jorge and Daffodil clean up Pride Rock. Note, this was a collaboration between me and Vt.7 as roleplay.


One morning at the apartment, Clifford went to check the mail. When he got to the door, he found a magic scroll that was sent to him by Mr. Rodriguez. He read the scroll and it said, "Dear Clifford, I have a special task for you and your friends. You and your friends will take a trip to the Prideland to fix the friendship problem. Sincerely, Mr. Rodriguez."

Clifford was surprised and he went to his room to tell Daffodil and Shelia.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, guess what?"

Daffodil said, "What?"

Clifford said, "Mr. Rodriguez send me a first friendship fixing problem trip to go. We all gotta go to the Prideland and fix some friendship problem."

Sheila said, "Sweet. can I come along, I hear they have a new Lion Guard and I would like to see it."

Daffodil said, "Can I come too. I want to see it as well."

Clifford said, "Of course. We can also invite Flo, Zo, and Jorge."

Sheila said, "Great. Just let me pack first. You know, I actually have some fox relatives that live there, bat-eared foxes."

Daffodil said, "Really? Well we'll probably have time to meet them when we're there."

So Clifford went to get his friends. First he went to Flo and Zo apartment.

Clifford said, "Hey Flo, Zo. Guess what."

Flo said, "What?"

Clifford said, "I got an invitation from Mr. Rodriguez saying that we're taking a trip to the Prideland. Wanna come."

Zo said, "Wow, the Prideland. Sure, we can come. Right Flo."

Flo said, "Most definitely. Let's go!"

Clifford said, "Great. You guys pack while I get Jorge."  
Flo said, "You got it!"

So Flo and Zo went to pack their things while Clifford went to Jorge's apartment.

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge, you home."

Jorge said, "Hola Clifford, what up?"

Clifford said, "I got an invitation from Shelia's dad and we are invited to the Prideland."

Jorge said, "Hmm, the Prideland. Yeah, I guess I can come."

Clifford said, "Great, meet me at Emily Elizabeth's room when you finish packing."

Jorge said, "Got it."

So Clifford went back to his apartment and starting packing his things. As he pack his stuff, he notice the Element of Religion.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, do you think we should take the Element of Religion?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know. If there is a problem there, maybe we should, but since it is your mission then it's your decision."

Clifford said, "I'll hold it just in case. Beside, it not like we're gonna encounter any evil bad guys that are worst than the one we encounter."

Daffodil said, "Good point. I'll bring mine, just incase you need backup.

Sheila said, "Me too. Three's better then two."

Clifford said, "Great."

Soon, Flo, Zo, and Jorge came in and they were ready to go.

Zo said, "Alright Clifford, we're ready to go."

Clifford said, "Great, now before anybody goes anywhere, does any of them need to use the bathroom."

Sheila said, "Nope. Anyone else?"

Jorge said, "Nah, we're good."

Clifford said, "Great. Let go."

So Clifford and his friends went to the Prideland. As they got there, they heard an evil laughter.

Daffodil said, "Eep! What was that?"

Soon, Janja came forward and saw a couple animals. He said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here. A couple of stray animals."

Sheila said, "Whoa, first off, we are not strays. Second, just who might you be?"

Janja said, "My name is Janja. I am the evil ring leader of the Hyneas who likes to take over the Prideland."

Clifford gasped.

Sheila said, "Well I'm Sheila, a fox, and this is Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge, Zoe and Flo and we're not gonna let you do that!"

Janja said, "Oh really. If I didn't know better, you let that jackal pup in your group and plus, a rabbit and a fox working together is not the correct way."

Clifford said, "What? I am not a jackal pup. I'm a puppy."

Daffodil said, "And I a, not just a rabbit, thank you. I am a Holland Lop, purposely bread for my calm, gentle attitude and serene appearance."

Janja said, "The only appearance you'll be getting is lunch."

Clifford said, "Hey, back off. Don't you dare get close to my sister."

Janja said, "Aw, isn't this just touching."

Soon, a couple ground of Hyneas surround Cl9ifford and his friends.

Daffodil said, "Now might be a good time to use the Elements, which by the way, I am a genius for suggesting we bring."

Clifford said, "Alright. Get ready."

Before Clifford and his friends use he element, they heard a strange sound.

Jorge said, "Huh? What was that?"

Kion said, "Alright, till the Prideland ends."

Lion Guard said, "LION GUARD DEFENSE!"

Janja was shocked to see the Lion Guard. They all tackle Janja and the other Hyneas.

Janja said, "Grr, how did you find us Kion?"

Kion said, "You think you can waltz here and kill those poor animals."

Janja said, "What do you think?"

Kion quickly used the Roar of the Elders, sending Janja and the rest of the Hyneas away.

Sheila said, "Whoa. That was incredible!"

Kion turned around and said, "Are you all okay?"

Zo said, "Yeah. That was way past cool."

Kion said, "Thanks. I'm Kion. These are my friends."

Bunga said, "My name is Bunga."

Beshte said, "I'm Beshte."

Ono said, "The name Ono."

Fuli said, "Name's Fuli."

Sheila said, " Nice to meet you. Name's Sheila."

Flo said, "Flo."

Daffodil said, "Daffodil. Charmed to meet you."

Zo said, "I'm Zo."

Jorge said, "Hola, I'm Jorge."

Clifford said, "And my name is Clifford."

Kion said, "It nice to meet you all. So, what brings you all here to the Prideland?"

Daffodil said, "My younger brother Clifford was sent on a mission here. Tell him Clifford."

Clifford said, "Well, we're here to find some friendship problem."

Kion said, "Hmm, friendship problem. I'm not sure there is a problem, but if there are, I'll let you know."

Bunga said, "We do have a lot of villains."

Zo said, "Hmm, maybe that's the problem."

Flo said, "Possibly. Could you help us out?"

Kion said, "Sure, but for now. Why not comes to our home and I'll introduce you to everybody back at the Prideland?"

Clifford said, "That would be cool."

So the Lion Guard took Clifford and his friends back to Pride Rock.

Kion said, "Hey dad, are you here?"

Simba said, "Hey son, what is it?"

Kion said, "We brought guest."

Daffodil said, "Greetings your majesty. My name is Daffodil, and this is my younger brother Clifford and our friends; Sheila, Jorge, Flo and Zo."

Simba said, "It nice to meet you all. I'm Simba the king of the Prideland. This is my wife Nala. My daughter Kiara the future queen and her two friends Tifu and Zuri."

Nala said, "Greetings. It is an honor to meet you all."

Sheila said, "Charmed to meet you all."

Daffodil said, "Very pleased to meet you."

Tiifu whispered to Zuri, "Why do we have prey here on Pride Rock?"

Tiifu replied, "I don't know, but if there's one thing that I know I'm not going to do is that I'm not going to associate with those guys."

Kiara said, "Hello and welcome to Pride Rock."

The two girls next to her looked shocked, but then quickly put on a face and rushed up over to her side. The both said, "Hello."

Clifford said, "Hi. It nice to meet you all."

Zo was shocked and he quickly hide behind Flo.

Flo said, "Whoa, it's okay Zo. They ain't going to eat us." She then looked at them. "Will you?"

Kiara said, "What? Of course not."

Zo said, "It not that. I think I'm in love. With Zuri. Don't tell her."

Flo said, "Okay then."

Simba said, "So Daffodil, are you one of the neatest bunny that I heard about?"

Daffodil blushed and then said, "Perhaps, but I haven't exactly heard much from others on my neatness abilities."

Clifford said, "Of course you do Daffodil. You helped me clean up Emily Elizabeth's room."

Zo said, "You even keep your fur nice and neat."

Jorge said, "And let not forget helping cleaning up Slothlia messy castle."

Daffodil said, "Okay, okay. Maybe I do have a knack for tidying things up."

Simba said, "Great."

Clifford said, "Hey Kion, can I be a member of the Lion Guard please?"

Kion said, "Well, we already have 5, but I guess you can join us for our next mission."

Clifford said, "Awesome."

Sheila said, "Wa-wa-wait. Clifford, why would you want to be a member on the Lion Guard? And also what would you be the best of? They already have the fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight, but what would you be?"

Clifford said, "Well, I was brave to confront Red Horn and Prideford so that makes me the fiercest."

Fuli said, "But Kion's the fiercest, so you can't be that."

Clifford said, "Then Bunga, since he's the bravest."

Bunga said, "You bet I am. I can take you through many dangers and help you face many bad guys."

Clifford said, "Cool."

Sheila said, "Okay fine, just be careful."

Kion said, "Hey Shelia, wanna come along with us."

Sheila said, "Mm, sure why not. Someone has to keep you guys in check."

So Kion and the Lion Guard took Clifford and Shelia to teach them how to become a Lion Guard.

Jorge said, "Hey Daffodil. Can I help you with the cleaning also? Beside, four paws are better than two."

Flo said, "Me too. The more the better and faster the job will be done."

Daffodil said, "Sure you two. I'd love some help. Thank you for offering."

Zo whispered to Flo and said, "Uh Flo, can you also help me with something?"

Flo said, "Uh, sure. What's up?"

Zo said, "I wanna try to impress Zuri. She is so beautiful. How can I ask her out?"

Flo said, "Hmm, well you both are cats. Maybe you can impress her by offering her something that we like, like a cat toy or something."

Zo said, "Hmm, I guess that can work. I'll go find some."

So Zo went to his bag and grabbed one of his squeaky toy out. He then hide it behind his back and went to show it to Zuri who was resting on a rock.

Zo said, "Hey Zuri."

Zuri said, "Huh, oh, it's you. Zo is it?"

Zo said, "Yeah. Wow, you look smart for a beauty fashion lion like yourself."

Zuri blushed and said, "Well thank you for the compliment. Now, is there a reason why you're here?"

Zo said, "Shelia father sent Clifford a special task to find friendship problem and fix them."

Zuri said, "Oh, so the fox's father sent you on a mission here. Fascinating."

Zo said, "So Zuri, wanna play with my squeak toy."

Zuri said, "Mm, sure, why not?" She takes the toy from him and gives it a squeeze giggling when it squeaks.

Zo said, "Hey Zuri, I know that your best friend Kiara is going to be the best future queen ever. Maybe I can be at your service. You can tell me what ever you want me to do and I'll do it."

Zuri said, "Really? Well thatr's kind of you. Um, I guess you could begin by getting me some water, my throat's feeling a bit parched."

Zo said, "As you wish."

So Zo went to the watering hole to get Zuri some fresh water. He place it right by her.

Zuri said, "Woe. You did it, and you were quick. Thank you." She sipped the fresh, cool water.

Zo said, "Hey Zuri, have you ever thought of having a bodyguard?"

Zuri said, "No. Why would I need a bodyguard?"

Zo said, "Because I need to protect you from any danger. Plus, I know that you only like to stay clean and I know that you hate bugs."

Zuri said, "Mm, fair points. I'd be honored. Thank you."

So Zo began being Zuri bodyguard. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard are ready to teach Clifford and Shelia of how to be a Lion Guard.

Kion said, "Alright you two, are you ready to be taught on how to be a Lion Guard."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Sheila said, "You betcha."

Kion said, "Alright. First I will teach you how to be the fiercest. Remember, no matter what you do, you should always think ahead. Don't rush into battle until you think of a plan."

Clifford said, "Right."

Sheila said, "That sounds like a common sense strategy."

Kion said, "Okay. Who would like to go first?"

Sheila said, "Me! What do I have to do?"

Kion said, "You both have to answer a question of how to think ahead while having a plan. When stuff bad happen, you must think through. So here's your question Shelia. When a zebra fight with an eland and an eland push a zebra toward the edge of the cliff and cannot climb back up. What should the Lion Guard do?"

Sheila thought for a moment before replying, "The Lion Guard must take care of the eland by pulling it away from the edge before taking a good look at the cliff surroundings before figuring out a way to rescue the zebra. If the cliff is not slippery and can be accessed by foot, the Lion Guard can climb down and lead the zebra up. If it is too slippery or crumbly, the Lion Guard can fetch something like a vein to tie around the zebra or a log for it to climb up on to get it out. Then, you can ask the reason why the eland and zebra were fighting and find a common solution for the both of them.

Kion said, "That's correct."

Sheila said, "Yes!"

Fuli said, "Nice job."

Kion said, "Alright Clifford, ready."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "Okay. When a snake happen to bit a baby zebra on the leg and we have to stop it, but it a female snake, which means we can't hit girls, but we still have to stop her. Why should the Lion Guard do?"

Clifford said, "Well, maybe have Fuli try to stop her first, so it can be girl on girl. Then have the rest of the guard to apologize to the baby zebra and re connect them as friend."

Bunga said, "Zuka Zoma, that's correct."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Kion said, "Okay, now that you both finish answering question, it time for on of the most fiercest thing of all, by doing the roar."

Sheila said, "Roar? I don't think I can roar. Bark maybe, but I don't think foxes, or puppies for that matter can roar."

Kion said, "It doesn't have to be a real roar. You can sound it out."

Sheila said," Okay R-O-A-R!"

Kion said, "Wow great. You try it Clifford."

So Clifford made a roar sound.

Sheila said, "That was impressive. How'd you do that?"

Clifford said, "Remember when Zo did that special cat roar to round up the mice back at the haunted house. He taught me how to do it."

Sheila said," Oh right."

Fuli said, "Well color me impressed."

Kion said, "Alright, now that you two learned how to be the fiercest, it time for you to learn how to be the-"

Bunga said, "Bravest."

Clifford said, "Well, we are both brave."

Bunga said, "Yeah, but you have to do something extremely dangerous."

Sheila said, "Mm, fair enough. Whatcha got?"

Bunga said, "Your task is to walk through the Outland and back unsupervised."

Sheila said, "What's the catch."

Fuli replied, "The Outlands are very dangerous. There is treacherous terrain and the danger of predators such as Janja the hyenas and his clan. We also think the jackals might still be there, so be very careful."

Clifford said, "I think this will be cool. Wait, what a jackal anyway?"

Kion said, "They are bad animals who like to take things without asking and eat whatever they want. Normally, they just eat food and not the animals. The ring leader we know is Rairai."

Beshte said, "Plus her husband Goigoi. Even though he tend to sleep a lot."

Clifford said, "Wait, sleep a lot. That means he is sinning that that a sloth. Shelia, maybe you need to use that element of Protestant of yours to have Goigoi stop being sleepy so many times."

Fuli said, "Element of what?"

Sheila said, "Long story. Maybe we'll tell you later. Anyways, I feel up for the challenge."

Bunga said, "Great."

Kion said, "But we do need to make sure that you're safe and making sure nothing bad happened to you."

Clifford said, "I got an idea. Hey Shelia, we can communicate with this telewatch like we used before. That way we'll be in touch."

Sheila said, "Fine by me, but where and when did you get the telewatch?"

Fuli asked, "And what is a 'telewatch'?"

Clifford said, "I got it back at the apartment earlier in case we need to make contact. It a special device that will allow you to communicate with one another while you're traveling."

Bunga said, "That is so cool."

Clifford gave himself and Shelia a telewatch.

Kion said, "Alright, be careful you two."

Clifford said, "We will. I'll go to the left side of the Outland. Shelia, you go to the right side."

Sheila said, "Got it. See ya till."

So Clifford and Shelia went separate ways toward the Outland. As Clifford was walking, he spotted a female. He got curious and went over to her and said, "Hi, I'm Clifford."

The female looked up and said, "Oh hi. What brings you to this part of the Outlands."

Clifford said, "I'm on a mission to walk all the way through the Outland by myself."

The female said, "Mm, and for what purpose? And, please don't mind me for asking, but what are you exactly?""

Clifford said, "I'm a puppy. You seem to looked like a jackal of some sort."

The female said, "Actually I'm a hyena. My name's Jasiri, it's nice to meet you Clifford."

Clifford said, "Wow, it nice to meet you too Jasiri. So, aren't you one of Janja clan or aren't you the nice one?"

Jasiri said, "Janja? Pfft, as if. Like I'd ally myself with someone like him. So no, I'm not part of his clan and I guess you could say I'm the nice one. Anyways, just why exactly do you need to come through here?"

Clifford said, "Well, I'm trying to walk through the Outland back and fourth to learn how to be a Lion Guard. Me and Shelia already did fiercest. So now we're doing bravest."

Jasiri said, "Uh huh. Why do you two want to be a Lion Guard member. And who's this Sheila?"

Clifford said, "Shelia is one of our fox friend. We wanted to be a Lion Guard member so we can learn how to be more tougher than we already are. Also to help Kion and his friends if they're in any dangers."

Jasiri said, "A fox for a friend? Nmm, curious, I'd thought you'd be unaccepting of other creatures like the Lion Guard, like they've done with so many others."

Clifford said, "Well, I always accept animals for who they are. That's what makes them special."

Jasiri said, "Well good for you. The Pridelands needs more animals like that."

Clifford said, "Speaking of the Prideland, if you're a good hyena how come you live in the Outland?"

Jasiri replied, "Well, hyenas are just automatically assumed tp be evil, even if we're not. Hyenas were originally exiled from the Pridelands, regardless on how good or bad they were. I just accept it and hope to make the best of it."

Clifford said, "True. Well, I gotta call Shelia.

Clifford went to check his telewatch and said, "Shelia, come in Shelia are you there?"

Jasiri said, "What is that?"

Sheila said, "I'm here Clifford, over."

Jasiri said "Whoa, how'd you do that?"

Clifford said, "It a telewatch that my friend Tails invented. Jasiri, meet Shelia. Shelia, meet Jasiri. She's a nice Hynea."

Sheila said, "Charmed." Though Jasiri was a little unnerved of the picture of a strange looking fox moving and talk to her, she gave a polite smile.

"Likewise," she replied.

Clifford said, "So Shelia, how are things on the other side of the Outland?"

Sheila said, "All clear. Although there are signs that hyenas have been here. Plenty of paw prints and even a few tufts of hair here and there. Guess there must have been a fight or something. You?"

Clifford said, "Come to think of it. I have been smelling something weird around here. It smell horrible."

Sheila said, "Really, what?"

Clifford said, "I smell like jackal breath. I think I'm getting close to a jackal."

Sheila said, "Better keep on guard then.

Jasiri said, "Wait, how did you know what a jackal's breath smells like?"

Clifford said, "I have a better sense for smelling things."

Sheila said, "But you've never- sigh, okay. Just be careful, okay?"

Clifford said, "Got it. Over and out."

So Clifford waved goodbye to Jasiri and head off to find the smell of the jackal's breath. Soon, Clifford saw a female jackal by the watering hole. Clifford decided to walk over to her and said, "Hi."

The jackal turned over to him, gave a startled expression before smiling sweetly at him. "Well hello there, little one. What are you doing so far out in the outlands?"

Clifford said, "Me and Shelia are being tested by being the bravest by walking in the Outland."

She smiled and said, "Oh really? Now where is this Sheila? I'm sure she would-"

Just then, Jasiri came over to where Clifford was and growled once she saw the jackal standing next to him. "Rairai!"

The jackal noticed her and began growling back. "Jasiri."

Clifford said, "Guys, guys, no need to fight over me. Jasiri, what's going on?"

Jasiri said, "Clifford! Get away from her! She's a jackal!"

Clifford said, "What wrong with jackals? They bark like I do.

Jasiri said, "Yes, but I'm pretty sure Kion told you to avoid them since they are deceitful and aggressive, though they hide it under a friendly face and voice."

Clifford said, "Kion never told me that and I'm pretty sure Rairai ain't that pretty."

Rairai blushed and looked away shyly. "Oh you little flatterer you." Jasiri was less then impressed.

Jasiri said, "I'm pretty sure that he intended you to know already."

Clifford said, "Alright ladies, please don't fight over me. That the last thing I need."

Soon, a jackal pup came and said, "Hey mom."

Rairai whispered, "Quiet dear, mommy's talking."

Jasiri said, "Nice pup you have there. Too bad he has to live out here in the Outlands." Rairai looked up and glared past her.

"Well it's not like you can do anything about it yourself, hyena."

Clifford said, "Hey Rairai, why don't you introduce your son to us?"

Rairai said, "Gladly. Everyone, this is my son, Dogo. Dogo this is Clifford and," she paused and narrowed her eyes, "Jasiri."

Clifford said, "Nice to meet you Dogo. Hey, you are almost as small as me."

Dogo said, "Cool. I guess I'm not the only small jackal pups around here."

Clifford said, "Actually, there is another small pup who is also as small as us. A Dalmatian named Cadpig."

Dogo said, "Oh I know her. She's hot."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Jasiri said, "Okay... what is going on here? How do you know who this Cadpig is and Clifford, aren't you supposed to be on your mission?"

Clifford said, "I heard about her and the rest of the Dalmatian from the newspaper. It was quite a while though. Oh and yeah I gotta go now."

Dogo said, "Will I see you again Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Sure. Find me at the city."

Dogo said, "Okay."

Clifford said, "Jasiri, I gotta get back to the others. Shelia is probably almost there. I'll see you around."

Jasiri said, "I was telling that first one to Dogo, and... ugh... you know what. I don't care anymore."

Rairai said, "Alright then. Bye Clifford... Bye Jasiri."

So they all split up. Clifford went back to the Prideland and happened to see Shelia on the way.

Clifford said, "Hey Shelia."

Sheila said, "Oh hey Clifford. Oh, and you must be Jasiri. Nice to finally meet you."

Jasiri said, "Oh, um, n-nice to meet you to."

Soon, Kion and the others came.

Kion said, "Hey Jasiri. What are you doing here?"

Jasiri said, "Oh, hey Kion. Just found this pup in the outlands and decided to join him on his trek."

Kion said, "Cool."

Beshte said, "Alright you two, now that you got to be the bravest. It time for you to be the strongest."

Sheila said, "Bring it!"

Jasiri said, "Hey, can I join on this? Seem interesting."

Kion said, "Sure."

Beshte said, "Alright. Now being the strongest take strength and muscle."

Clifford said, "Well even though I'm a small pup, I can still carry heavy things."

Beshte said, "Well we're gonna start small. The first thing I want you to carry is sticks."

Sheila said, "Easy enough."

Jasiri said, "A little too easy in my opinion."

Beshte said, "Clifford. Since you're the smallest. You'll be carrying small sticks from the ground. Shelia and Jasiri, you'll be carrying branches."

Jasiri said, "Fair enough." She paused, then continued, "Wait, where do you want us to carry them to?"

Beshte said, "You can throw them and to see who can throw it far."

Clifford said, "That sound fun."

Beshte said, "Alright Jasiri, you first."

Jasiri said, "Okay then." She grasped the stick in her mouth, swung it to the side and released. The stick traveled a good distance away.

Fuli said, "Nice. Sheila. Your turn."

Sheila nodded and did the same as Jasiri. Her stick was a little closer, but still far enough.

Kion said, "Nice one Shelia. Now your turn Clifford."

Clifford picked up the sticks spin it around and threw it almost far enough."

Beshte said, "Good job you three. That was good effort."

Fuli said, "Okay,, time for you guys o be the fastest. I want all three of you to run towards the Watering Hole and then back. Got it?"

Clifford said, "Sure thing Fuli. Jasiri, Shelia, ready."

Sheila said, "Ready."

Jasiri said, "Same."

Fuli said, "Alright then . On your marks, gets set. Go!"

So the three started running to the Watering Hole and back. Shelia came in first, Jasiri second, and Clifford third.

Sheila said, "Oh yeah. I won. Still, great job guys."

Jasiri said, "Yeah... same to you."

Clifford said, "Cool."

Ono said, "Okay, your last task is to learn how to be the keenest of sight. Now as a keenest of sight you need to be able to see things that are far away."

Jasiri said, "Okay, how will we do that?"

Ono said, "Go on top of the hill and lean down and see if you can spot tiny things or things from far away."

Sheila said, "You got it."

So the three went up onto the tallest hill they could find and looked around.

Ono said, "Okay, what do you all see out there?"

Jasiri said, "Well I can see Flat Ridge Rock from all the way up here."

Sheila said, "Mm, ooh, I can see Daffodil back at Pride Rock. I see also a tan blob next her. It could be Zuri."

Clifford said, "And I can see a bag of Kanine Krunchies on the ground along with some Pokepuff."

Sheila said, "What! Where?"

Clifford said, "Right by the Hakuna Matata Fall."

Shaila said, "I don't believe it. Let's go over there and check."

So the three traveled over there and lo and behold there was a bag of Kanine Krunchies with some Pokepuff on the ground.

Sheila said, "Huh, I stand corrected."

Clifford said, "It beautiful."

Clifford jumped into the bag and started eating.

Clifford said, "Hey Shelia, Jasiri, come try some. It really good."

Jasiri said, "Meh... I'm not sure."

Sheila said, "C'mon, you;'ll love it."

Jasiri said, "Mm, okay." She took a mouthful and her eyes widened. "Wow, this is really good." She began eating more.

Clifford said, "Man, I haven't had these since a long time."

Sheila said, "Yeah, what has it been, a week or so?"

Clifford said, "Probably. I must show this to Daffodil, Jorge, Flo, and Zo. Come on, help me carry the bag back to Pride Rock."

Sheila said, "Okay."

The three then carried the bag to Pride Rock where the rest, including the Guard, were.

Meanwhile, Jorge and Daffodil are continuing cleaning up the den.

Jorge said, "Man, it sure it really dusty."

Daffodil said, "Yeah. Looks like nobody's cleaned this place for years. There's dirt and grime and... eww! An old bone! Gross."

Jorge said, "You seen Clifford eat dog bone before."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but at least he finishes it or throws it away when he's done. He doesn't leave it out long enough that it rots."

Jorge said, "True."

Later, Clifford, Shelia, and Jasiri came.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, Jorge. Guess what we got."

Daffodil said, "Hey guys. Who's that? And whatcha got there?"

Sheila said, "This is Jasiri. She's our friend. Jasiri, this is Daffodil. Daffodil, Jasiri."

Daffodil said, "Pleased to meet you."

Jasiri said, "hi, um likewise."

Sheila said, "We brought Kanine Krunchies."

Jorge said, "Did you say Kanine Krunchies?"

Clifford said, "It really good Jorge, try some."

Jorge went to take a bite of the Kanine Krunchies and said, "Wow, these are good. Hey Daffodil, you try it."

Daffodil said, "No thanks. I've already tried some and I didn't find them that good. Guess Kanine Krunchies are only meant for canines and such."

Jorge said, "By the way Clifford, find any friendship problem yet."

Clifford said, "No, but I did happen to run into a jackal named Rairai and her son Dogo."

Jasiri and Sheila said, "Which he shouldn't have."

Jorge said, "Cool, I would love to meet that jackal."

Clifford said, "He is almost as small as me."

Jorge said, "It sound like you have a new rival."

Clifford said, "Yep."

Soon, Simba came and said, "Hello Daffodil and Jorge. Wow, you really cleaned up the den. It looked perfect."

Daffodil said, "Hello your majesty. Glad you took notice of all our hard work. We swept, mopped, dusted, and polished up the place. Though now I would appreciate it if you kept ot this way."

Simba said, "We'll try. It just that mostly when Scar was ruling here, the mess as even worst, but I'm glad it clean now."

Soon, Kion came and said, "Alright Clifford, Shelia, Jasiri. Are you ready?"

Clifford said, "For what?"

Kion said, "To go on a big mission."

Sheila said, "Oh yeah. Whatcha got for us?"

Kion said, "Okay, I overheard Janja and his clan are going to attack the Prideland, so I am giving Clifford, Shelia, and Jasiri the opportunity to stop Janja without the Lion Guard."

Clifford said, "You want us to stop Janja."

Bunga said, "Yep, it'll be fun."

Sheila said, "I don't know about that. doesn't that seem a bit extreme? Jasiri, what do you think?"

Jasiri said, "Janja? Pfft, he's a total pushover. We three can take him and his clan on easily."

Kion said, "Okay, then it settle. Now before you go off looking for Janja, you need to think of a plan first."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I got it. Jasiri, since you know Janja more than me and Shelia, try to get him to chase you so the others would follow. Then me and Shelia will try to send the other Hyneas back to the Outland. After that, send Janja to me so I can use the bark at him to scare him off."

Jasiri said, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Sheila said, "You can count on me to drive them back."

Daffodil said, "Good luck you three. Stay safe."

So the three left on their mission. As they were looking for Janja, they spotted him right toward the border of the Prideland.

Clifford said, "Okay Jasiri, you know what to do."

Jasiri said, "Right."

She crawled from behind the border they were behind, slunk through the tall grass and moved until she was just a few feet away from him. She then popped up, spooking him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Janja. Aren't you supposed to be in the Outlands?"

Janja said, "Ah, if it isn't Jasiri the betrayal hyena. I might ask you the same thing. What are you doing in the Prideland?"

Jasiri said, "None of your business. What matters now is that you need to leave before you get into trouble with the Guard."

Janja said sarcastically, "Oohhh, I'm scared. Please don't hurt me. Ha, I wouldn't be scared of Kion or his Guard even if I was the only hyena around."

Jasiri said, "Well then, you won't mind trying to take me down then."

Janja said, "Oh I can take you down all by myself."

Janja started heading toward Jasiri.

Jasiri hunkered down and got into an offensive position.

"You think you can take me on? Ha, you'll have to catch me first to prove it." She suddenly turned around and began running away.

Janja said, "Get back here."

Janja started chasing after her. Meanwhile, Clifford and Shelia are behind the bushes watching Janja chase Jasiri.

Clifford said, "Okay Shelia, let send the hyenas back to the Outland before Janja sees us."

Sheila said, "Right. Now where are they?"

Clifford said, "They're heading toward the gazelle."

Sheila turned and sure enough a pack of hyenas were sneaking towards an unsuspecting herd of gazelle. Sheila immediately sprung into action and jumped in the midst of them and yelled, "Boo!"

The pack gasped and yelped in surprise. The gazelle herd took notice of their would-be attacker and instantly ran away. Sheila jumped out of the ring of stunned hyenas and growled at them.

"Come on fur brains. You want a piece of me?!"

The hyenas took a couple step back. Soon, Clifford was right behind them.

Clifford said, "Where do you think you're going hyenas?"

The hyenas quickly ran away from Clifford and Shelia. Clifford and Shelia quickly chased them back into the Outland.

Sheila growled after them as they disappeared. "And stay out!"

She then turned to Clifford and began cheering. "Whoo hoo! We did it!"

Clifford said, "Yeah. Now, we only have to wait for Jasiri to come with Janja."

Sheila said, "Speaking of which, how do you think she's doing?"

Just then, they heard laughing and barking and they turned towards and nearby hill where a laughing Jasiri was still being chased by Janja. All of a sudden,. Jasiri lost her footing and tumbled down the rest of the hill before coming to a stop as a groaning pile at the base. Here Janja took his chance and pinned her down.

Clifford said, "Oh no. I'm coming Jasiri."

Clifford raced down and bite Janja's leg and causing Janja to throw him.

Janja said, "Grr, you dared bite me."

Clifford said, "You leave Jasiri alone."

Janja said, "Aw, someone want to protect his girlfriend."

Clifford growled and made a super loud bark which blew Janja away and back into the Outland.

Clifford said, "That oughta teach him."

Clifford went toward Jasiri and said, "You alright Jasiri."

Jasiri panted out, "Y-Yeah, I think si."

Sheila then came up and said, "Whoa Clifford. That was quite the bark. How'd you do that?"

Clifford said, "I had some practice. Plus my rage got me toward Janja."

Sheila said, "Well I guess that makes sense. C'mon, let's go tell Kion and the others about our successful mission."

So they head back to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Zo and Zuri are taking a scroll around the gazelle.

Zuri said, "Wow, the Pridelands sure are gorgeous today. Look at all the flowers!"

Zo said, "Yeah. They do smell sweeter right."

Zuri said, "Definitely", as she leaned towards a beautiful purple blossom and took a deep sniff at it.

Zo said, "Say Zuri, I have a special place that I want to take you."

Zuri said, "Really? Where is it?"

Zo said, "Follow me."

So Zo took Zuri to the city and they stop at Tony's Spaghetti.

Zuri said, "What is this place?"

Zo said, "This is a fancy restaurant called Tony's Spaghetti. Jorge saw a movie about two dog dating here."

Zuri said, "Dog dating? Wait a minute, are you taking me out on a date?!"

Zo said, "Yep. I also want you to see the world out there. Now I know Simba only taught Kiara and Kion about the circle of life and beyond the Prideland, except the cities, beaches, or other countries."

Zuri blushed and rubbed her forelegs awkwardly. "Zo... I... I don't know what to say."

Zo said, "Anything for my girl."

Zo then knocked on the door and out came Tony. Tony looked down and saw a cat and a lion. He said, "Ah, if it a young cat and a lioness. I bet you're here on a date. Is that right kitty?"

Zo nodded. Tony then took Zo and Zuri to the back and gave them a table for the two. Then he bought some candle, napkin, utensil, and a menu.

Tony said, "Okay, what kind of food shall I get for you two?"

Zo pointed at the spaghetti.

Tony said, "Ah, spaghetti. Terrific. Be right back."

Tony then went to whipped up some night spaghetti for Zo and Zuri. After it was ready, he place it in front of them and said, "Enjoy." As Tony left.

Zuri said, "Wow, Zo. This is truly amazing. But what, um, what is that stuff." She pointed at the noodles covered in tomato sauce and meatballs before them.

Zo said, "This is called spaghetti. The red stuff is the tomato sauce and the brown ball is the meatball. It really good."

Zuri looked skeptically at it at first, before taking a nip of it. Her face immediately lit up. "Whoa, this is really good."

Zo and Zuri continued as they were eating the spaghetti. At that moment, that both took a bite out of one of the noodle and as they were sucking it into their mouth, they kiss each other knowing that they fell in love. After they were done eating, they went they went to the beach and take a walk around the shores. Meanwhile, Clifford, Shelia, and Jasiri had just made it back to Pride Rock.

Clifford said, "Hey Kion, guess what?"

Kion said, "Hey guys, did you beat Janja?"

Shaila said, "Oh you bet we did. I was all like scaring the hyenas while Jasiri here was distracting Janja, getting him away from his pack."

Jasiri said, "And Clifford here, well, you should've been there. He barked Janja all the way back to the Outlands."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! Wow, I never seen that before."

Clifford said, "It was pretty cool."

Kion said, "It sound like you got the Bark of the Elders."

Clifford said, "Yep."

Kion said, "Well I'm glad you all completed your mission."

Clifford said, "But I still haven't found any friendship problem yet."

Fuli said, "Well maybe you'll find it soon."

Clifford said, "I just hope so."

Kion said, "Wait, friendship problem. Hmm, I have been seeing Kiara and Zuri fight so many time."

Sheila said, "Really? Think we would've heard by now of that."

Clifford said, "But why are they fighting?"

Kion said, "Something about Zuri being lazy and Kiara being bossy."

Sheila said, "Well that makes sense. Hey Clifford, you think we should go see if we can help them?"

Clifford said, "Yeah and I think we should use your element of Protestant to get Zuri from being lazy to more ready in action."

Sheila said, "Whoa now. How about we use the elements of religion as a second resort and instead let's go talk to them first."

Clifford said, "Fine."

Kion said, "Although I have no idea where Zuri is. I know he's with Zo, but now I can't find them anywhere."

Sheila said, "Well let's go to Kiara first and see what we can do."

Kion said, "If you're looking for Kiara she's at Hakuna Matata Fall."

Clifford said, "Right, thank Kion. Come on Shelia."

So Clifford and Shelia went to find Kiara. Soon, they found her.

Sheila came up to her and said, "Hey Kiara, me and Clifford have been looking for you. We have something we'd like to discuss with you."

Kiara said, "Oh really. What?"

Clifford said, "We heard that you and Zuri have been fighting about her being lazy and you being bossy."

Kiara stared at the both of them for a moment before sighing and getting up. "Okay, maybe I have been acting a bit bossy these past couple of days, but that's only because Zuri hasn't been listening to me. She and Tiifu always hang around me because I'm royal and going to be the next queen, but they don't understand that being queen means doing other stuff then just looking pretty and lazing around."

Sheila said, "So in other words, they're not understanding that because you're queen doesn't mean you can take it easy all the time."

Kiara replied, "Well at least Tiifu keeps an open mind to what I'mm saying, but Zuri doesn't seem like she gets any of it. And it's not just with royalty lessons, it's with hunting to. She needs to get in her head that just because she has my favor, doesn't mean she can get away with being lazy and vain all day long and not hunt or such."

Clifford said, "But Zuri is your friend. You could compromise. Sometime being a head of queen is not always easy. Especially when it come to making friends. Maybe you and Zuri need to try to cooperate and think of what you both can do."

Kiara sighed and replied, "Well, if you guys say I am acting bossy, then maybe I should loosen up a bit. And Zuri should pull her weight around more. Maybe we could come to an agreement on that."

Clifford said, "As long you both take an easy step, you'll both be fine."

Kiara said, "Alright, I will. Thanks you two for being honest with me."

Sheila said, "You're welcome Kara. So Clifford, shall we go look for Zuri and tell her to be a little less lazy now?"

Clifford said, "Sure, if we know where she is."

Kiara said, "Last I check, she was with that cat. What was his name again... So?"

Sheila replied, "Zo. She is with Zo. Okay, so we just need to find Zo and we'll find Zuri. Thanks Kiara."

Kiara replied, "You're welcome. Good luck!"

So Clifford and Shelia set out to find Zo and Zuri. Soon, they spotted them at the top of the cliff watching the sunset.

Sheila said, "What are they doing up there?"

Clifford said, "I bet Zo is dating Zuri and probably watching the sunset together."

Sheila said, "No way. I won't believe it unless they directly say so. C'mon, let's go check."

So they both went toward Zo and Zuri.

Clifford said, "Hey Zo, Zuri."

Zo said, "Hey Clifford, Shelia. What are you two doing here?"

Shelia said, "Well what are you guys doing here?"

Zo said, "We were just looking at the sunset together."

Clifford said, "Cool. Anyway, we need to talk to Zuri about something."

Zuri said, "What? Can it wait? I'm currently spending time with Zo."

Clifford said, "Now Zuri, we need to talk about this. It about you and Kiara fighting each other."

Zuri said, "Oh this? Pfft, she's just being bossy. Guess being future queen has really gotten to her head."

Clifford said, "Seriously. Look we know Kiara might be a little bit bossy, but she is your friend and the future queen."

Zuri said, "Well that maybe true, but what does that have to do with me?"

Sheila said, "Well as a future lioness of hunter of the pride, maybe it wouldn't hurt to learn obedience now and maybe listen to what Kiara asks you to do. She's already agreed to be less demanding from now on, so do you think you could be just a little less lazy?"

Zuri thought for a moment and nodded. "I suppose I could be a little more active and less lazy."

Clifford said, "And beside, even though hunting may not be your special type, you can still hunt to help Kiara for her so she'll be able to hunt for the first time."

Zuri said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Sheila said, "So you'll make up with Kiara."

Zuri said, "Yeah, I'll go make up with her. We are friends of course."

Clifford said, "Great. Let go."

So they all went back to Pride Rock to see Kiara.

Kiara came up to greet them and said, "Hey guys. How'd it go."

Clifford said, "Zuri promised to be a little more active and less lazy after you be less bossy."

Kiara nodded and turned to Zuri. Her paw outstretched to her and she asked, "Friends?"

Zuri smiled and grasped Kiara's paw. "Friends," she replied.

Soon, Clifford element of Muslim is glowing.

Clifford said, "Shelia look, my element of Muslim is glowing."

Sheila looked down and said, "My element of Protestant is too. Guess it means that our work is finished."

Clifford said, "Yep."

Soon, Daffodil, Jorge, and Flo came.

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge, Daffodil, Flo, guess what. Shelia and I have completed a friendship problem."

Daffodil said, "So does this mean we get to go home?"

Sheila nodded and replied, "Yes, we can go home."

Flo said, "Great, but, hold on, has anyone seen my brother?"

Clifford saw Zo sitting on a rock sad. Clifford went over to him and said, "Zo, what wrong?"

Zo said, "Oh nothing. It just that I can't go home yet."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Zo said, "If we go home, I'll never see Zuri again."

Sheila then came over and said, "Well how about we get her a wrist communicator so that you two can talk to one another and schedule visits whenever you like."

Zo said, "Great idea Shelia."

Zo went over to Zuri and said, "Hey Zuri, I want you to have this wrist communicator. This will help keep us in touch whenever we need it."

Zuri said, "Really? Wow, that is so cool. Thank you." Then, to everyone's surprise, she leaned in a gave a lick to Zo's cheek.

Zo blushed.

Kion said, "Well Clifford, I guess I'll see you later."

Clifford said, "It been great Kion and thank for teaching Shelia, Jasiri, and I how to be a Lion Guard."

Kion said, "You're welcome and if you need anything I'll give you a holler."

Clifford said, "Great."

So Clifford and his friends waved goodbye to Kion and the others and went back home.

The End.


End file.
